


Game Boys, Business Suits and Elevators

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Death Note, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has known L and Near long enough to recognize the signs of agoraphobia, even if this man seems to be less receptive to it than his esteemed colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Boys, Business Suits and Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Result of a meme.

As it turns out, they get stuck in the elevator for the better part of three hours. There's only one other man trapped with him, and he's quiet and shy so Matt doesn't really think it's a bad thing.  
  
An hour and 37 minutes in, the other man starts to fidget where he stands slumped against the glass wall. Matt looks up from his game, flinching only briefly when his game chirrups the dreaded game over chime, and rolls his eyes at the man. He looks a bit older than Matt, with dark hair and dark eyes and strangely, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He's dressed in a suit and tie- standard businessmen attire, but there's something strange about it. He fidgets and pulls at the cuffs of his sleeves, as if he's not truly comfortable in the attire. And it's not only that. He flinches away from Matt every time that he lets out even the smallest of sighs, choosing instead to lean against the wall furthest from where Matt is. Matt has known L and Near long enough to recognize the signs of agoraphobia, even if this man seems to be less receptive to it than his esteemed colleagues.  
  
Matt's fingers itch for a cigarette, feels the shape of them in his pocket and wonders if he could really in trouble from just having one... He's in the process of pulling one out when the man finally gives in and slumps to the floor. Matt grins over at him.  
  
"'Bout time. I thought you were gonna stay like that the whole time." The businessman cringes, draws his knees up into himself as if it will protect him from the crazy red headed foreigner he was unlucky enough to be stuck with.  
  
Matt shakes his head in amusement, lights a cigarette, and resumes his game. There's silence for a few more moments before the other man begins to relax.  
  
"You're really not supposed to smoke in here," he says, coughing quietly into his hand. Matt almost laughs at him, almost tells him that really, it's not like they're supposed to be stuck in here either- but when he turns, the man's eyes are bloodshot and he really is coughing.  
  
Suitably chagrined, he puts the cigarette out against the smooth marble floor, apologizes.  
  
The man waves his hand, apologetic himself, despite his innocence in the ordeal. Matt eyes him curiously, watches the man tug once more at the shirt's collar.  
  
"Y'know, you can take that off. It's obvious it's making you uncomfortable." He winks, pleased when the man blushes. "I won't mind."  
  
The man stammers, but after a few more moments of coaxing, removes the suit jacket and loosens the top few buttons. Matt sighs, sets his game against the floor and props his chin against his knee. It draws the man's attention to it and he nods at it, curious.  
  
"What game are you playing?"  
  
Matt smiles, hides it behind the curve of his knee.  
  
"Spirit tracks." And oh, it's a match made in Heaven when the older man scoffs.  
  
-  
  
Two hours later finds them sitting flush against each other, laughing quietly at the game in hand. The man's name is Kiku Honda, and all he tells Matt when he's asked his age is that he's older than he looks. It is almost a disappointment when the elevator doors begin to slide open and the building's management start speaking in shrill, placating voices.  
  
He turns to Kiku as they climb to their feet, laughs when Kiku stretches and several joints pop.  
  
"Old man." he teases affectionately, nudging a knuckle against Kiku's elbow. Kiku smiles at him, adjusts the collar of his suit. Matt rolls his eyes one last time, and just before the elevator doors slide open he grabs a handful of that immaculate suit that Kiku is so damned uncomfortable in and presses him back against the glass wall of the elevator. He slides his lips along the curve of Kiku's and his smile swallows the gasp that escapes the other man's lips.  
  
When he draws away, the doors are open. He spots a blond head in the crowd and smiles. Tossing one last grin over his shoulder, he darts out of the elevator and towards the agitated blond that seems to be growling at him. Kiku stares after him, his eyes wide and his cheeks red, already being accosted by the media.  
  
Matt licks his lips, and hopes they'll meet again.


End file.
